Dulce beso despues de clases
by Yumei-Chan
Summary: —La persona que tenga el peor resultado en el próximo examen, debe aceptar un desafío... tiene que salir con... Haruno Sakura.


Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto.-

Está narrado por Sakura.

* * *

><p>~One Shot~<p>

Dulce beso despues de clases.

.

—La persona que tenga el peor resultado en el próximo examen, debe aceptar un desafío... tiene que salir con... Haruno Sakura.

Hace mucho tiempo, mi sincronización ha sido muy mala.

Ah, sí. Esta soy yo. Haruno Sakura. Soy algo bajita, creo que más de lo normal, demasiado menudita para mi gusto, enormes ojos verde jade y un ridículo cabello color rosa chicle. Y como si fuera poco, soy en extremo torpe. Vaya combinación...

—¡Diablos, no!

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser con ella? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ella es demasiado estúpida!

—Aww, ¡tío! ¡Ni siquiera puedo mantener una conversación con ella!

Les explicaré mi situación. Es común que en los pasillos me molesten e intenten jugar un poco conmigo, dicen que parezco un conejito asustado, ¡panda de inútiles! Bueno, el caso es que siempre término escuchando las conversaciones sobre mí, y no es por que quiera, obviamente, es porque tengo una suerte del demonio.

Y aquí estoy, nuevamente enterándome de los planes perversos sobre mi persona.

Me encuentro escondida detrás de la perta de mi salón, había olvidado mi libreta y mis amigas no quisieron acompañarme, menudas amigas. No pude ingresar al salón porque escuché a un grupo de chicos platicar dentro, afortunadamente tengo sentido común y ni de estúpida entraría con todos ellos dentro para que comiencen a molestarme. Así que decidí volver más tarde, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte, creo que mi apodo debería ser el de un gato.

—¿No se parece ella a algún animal abandonado? —risas.

Si, si... así que no soy exactamente una herramienta en el cobertizo...

Pero mi primera confesión será... ¡¿un reto? ¡Esto es demasiado! Mi moral definitivamente esta por el suelo.

Un reto... ¿Quién demonios...? ¿Quién ha inventado eso? Aunque por otra parte, un tío muy cool será amable... ¡Agh! Soy una idiota, ¡no puedo hablar en serio! ¿A caso aceptaré este reto? ¿No debería estar llorando por las cosas inhumanas que me hacen? Debo tener un serio problema.

~.~

Unos días después...

Estábamos en el salón de mi clase en tiempo libre, los exámenes habían pasado y la mayoría se preparaba para disfrutar el tiempo libre después de clases.

De un momento a otro, todo quedó en silencio. Pensé que había quedado sorda bruscamente y entre en pánico, pero al mirar alrededor, me di cuenta como mis compañeros se alejaban. ¿Qué...?

—Haruno Sakura... sal conmigo —me encontré frente a frente con Uchiha Sasuke, o al menos con su pecho, ya que era tan pequeña que a penas y le llegaba a su pecho— no puedes decir que no...

Un aura oscura envolvía el lugar, su voz no ayudaba tampoco, era tan fría y siniestra que no pude moverme de mi sitio ni apartar mis ojos de él. Tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba lo cual lo hacía parecer aun mas terrorífico.

¡No puede ser! ¡Uchiha Sasuke noooo! ¿El rey "hace y desecha"? ¡Kyaaaa! Debo tener peor suerte de lo que pensé.

—¡He oído que incluso lo hizo con un animal!

—¡Se rumorea que tiene contactos con la mafia!

Toda clase de rumores se escuchaban alrededor de nosotros y eso solo aumentaba mi miedo. ¿Por qué él? ¡¿Por qué no podía ser otro tipo el que perdiera la apuesta?

—Umm. Err... ¿por qué yo? —¡Bravo! ¿Solo eso se me ocurrió decir?

—Me cansé de la última chica. ¿Qué te parece mi ruptura con ella? —contestó con su mano detrás de su cabeza, juraría que estaba nervioso.

¡Nah! ¡Como si fuera posible! Observé su rostro por un momento, tragué grueso temiendo por mi vida, su mirada no era para nada amigable.

¡¿Yo... voy a morir?

~.~

—¡Hey, saku! Hoy nosotras iremos a un karaoke. Vendrás también, ¿no? —preguntó mi amiga Ino. ¡Bien! ¡Una forma de liberar tensión!

—Hm... Bueno, creo que iré.

—¡Oi! —me quede tiesa en mi lugar.

Giré mi rostro robóticamente encontrándome con Sasuke emitiendo un aura siniestra, sus ojos fríos mirándome fijamente.

—Vamos a casa —y no era un sugerencia tipica de novios, era una orden.

Mis amigas, incluida yo, pusimos los ojos en blanco temblando como conejillos asustados. ¡¿Por qué tenía que hablar de esa forma?

—Bueno, en ese caso... ¡adiós!

—¡Vamos fuera de aquí! Es tarde.

—Hey, ¡esperad chicas! —chillé con cascaditas en los ojos.

¡Son unas traidoras! ¡Moriré y nadie sabrá donde estará mi cuerpo!

—Vamos.

¡¿Q...?

—¡Noooooooooooooooooo! —Sasuke me agarró del cuello de la camisa escolar arrastrándome de espalda con él. ¡Maldito bruto! ¡¿Tenía complejo de cavernícola!

—¿No puedes ir más rápido? Molesta...

¡Kyaaa! Este tipo era peor de lo que pensé.

Me arrastró fuera del salón, luego me soltó bruscamente y siguió su camino. Pero la mirada que me dio antes de adelantarse fue una clara advertencia de "si no me sigues lo pagarás" Asi que, obedentienemente lo seguí.

Íbamos por los pasillos de la escuela que estaban abarrotados de estudiantes caminando hacia sus casas. Era impresionante como nos abríamos paso entre la multitud, era como el camino estilo moisés... Todos se apartaban jadeando y estremeciéndose.

Esto es MALO. ¡¿Como no se da cuenta de la atmosfera? Lo miré de reojo, y como supuse, no estaba en lo más mínimo preocupado. Es más, podía jurar que le agradaba ser temido.

—Oh, ¡Haruno! ¡Qué buena oportunidad! ¿Yendo a casa?

—Si sensei —¡estoy salvada!

—Perdona pero, ¿podrías llevar estos libros al laboratorio de ciencia? Y cierra la puerta después de eso —me entregó una caja con libros dentro.

Olvidaba decir que siempre soy recadera de todo el mundo, incluido profesores.

—S-si. Claro... —recibí el dichoso encargo pero algo me lo quitó de las manos.

Miré a Sasuke quien empujó la caja hacia el sensei, estampándola contra su pecho.

—Ella va a casa conmigo. Ahora. Esto es su deber, hágalo usted mismo o... ENCUENTRE OTRA RATA DE LABORATORIO PARA HACER SU TRABAJO —sentenció con voz de ultratumba, dirigiendo un mirada realmente glacial.

¡Kyaaa! Sensei y yo quedamos helados del susto. Mi piel se erizaba con solo escuchar su voz, ¡y no porque fuera sensual!

~.~

Este temor después de clases... ¡¿Cuando acabará? ¡Es un terror sin fin! Todos los días era lo mismo. No podía ir con mis amigas porque él siempre aparecía de quien sabe dónde y me arrastraba con él, como un cavernicola agarrando del pelo a su mujer y arrastrandola por los suelos. !Asi era mi vida!

Y hoy claramente no sería la excepción, no importa lo que haga, él siempre llega.

Estaba sentada en mi escritorio pensando en algo para escapar. Sabía que era inútil, ¡pero debía resistirme! Menudita o no, tengo que hacerle frente, ¡si señor! Levanté mi puño para darme fuerzas. Poco me duró esa energía ya que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. Una visión de Sasuke con su aura maligna y un hacha en su mano con la palabra muerte escrita en su pecho.

¡Kyaaaaa! Esto era demasiado. Huye... simplemente HUYE... Y luego ¡me esconderé y esperaré a que se aburra de mi!

Bien, me esconderé debajo de mi escritorio. Me hice un ovillo sujetando mis piernas con mis brazos, estaba temblando, no sabía si era de miedo o frio. Sentí pasos, mi piel se erizó, el temblor aumentó. Los pasos se acercaban, kami esto parecía película de terror, donde las víctimas nunca se salvaban. Lo que hizo que temblara aun mas, ya que el malo siempre encontraba a su presa...

Pasos. Pasos. Detener. Mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Estruendo. Sasuke aventando la mesa donde me escondía de una sola patada. Yo en un estado histérico lloriqueando. Sasuke cogiéndome como un costal de patatas llevándome en volandas con un solo brazo. Increíble fuerza.

Y la secuencia se repetía una y otra vez. Todos los días.

Pasos. Pasos. Pasos. Detener. Mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Estruendo. Sasuke aventando el contenedor de basura de mi sala donde me escondía de una sola patada. Yo cayendo al suelo en un estado histérico lloriqueando. Sasuke cogiéndome como un costal de patatas llevándome en volandas con un solo brazo.

Una y otra vez...

¡Me rindo! No hay caso. Yo... no puedo huir...

~.~

Íbamos en el tren hacia casa, con mi bolso enterrado en mi pecho sujeto de ambas manos, pegada en la esquina de la puerta y él con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón indiferente y silencioso apoyado en la puerta del tren. No iba lleno, pero tampoco había asientos libres, así que en estos casos solía quedarme en la puerta lo más lejos posible de algún pervertido.

Mi mala costumbre de sujetarme al bolso del colegio hacía que muchas veces me golpeara al llevar las manos ocupadas, y mi torpeza aumentaba a 200% cuando estaba con Sasuke, así que cuando el tren giró en una curva hice gala de mi idiotez.

—¡Ah! —giró tan brusco que me fui contra la puerta golpeándome la cabeza.

Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, aplaste el pie derecho de Sasuke con el mío. Solté un jadeo temiendo por mi vida.

—¡Ack! ¡P-p-p-p-p-per-r-rdona! ¡Realmente lo siento! No pensé-

Deje de tartamudear cuando sentí el golpe seco de ambas manos golpear a cada lado de mi cabeza. Me quedé como una hoja temblando mirando su musculoso pecho frente a mí. ¡voy a morir! ¡se ve realmente enfadado!

Esto definitivamente no es bueno... si yo le hago enfadar de nuevo, sería mi fin. ¡Tengo que ser fuerte! Levante mi vista hacia su rostro, cayendo en la cuenta de que estaba a centímetros de mi. Pude sentir un calor en mis mejillas y mis labios temblar. Él me miraba fijamente, sin un atisbo de nerviosismo o algo parecido, era tan patosa que ni siquiera inspiraba ser besada.

—_La próxima parada es Nakayamachou, Nakayamachou_ —se escuchó de fondo la voz de la mujer anunciando la próxima parada— _Las puertas de la derecha se abrirán pronto._

Tengo que... ser fuerte. Cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar en nada relacionado con besar. Estaba claro que él no me veía atractiva, así que no entendía porque aun seguía cerca de mi rostro sin decir nada. Apreté mi bolso contra mi como si fuera mi salvavidas en medio de ese mar de emociones.

—¡Ack!

Y como había anunciado la chica por el alto parlante, las puerta del tren donde estaba arrinconada por Sasuke se abrieron súbitamente, haciéndome caer con mi estúpido bolso sujeto con fuerza.

Pasó todo tan rápido, que no tuve tiempo para pensar en nada, hasta que sentí una mano sujetarme con fuerza de mi brazo metiéndome dentro del tren nuevamente y estampandome contra un cuerpo cálido. Cuando Salí de mi shock abrí los ojos y me encontré con la corbata de mi instituto. _Sasuke._

Me tenía abrazada por la espalda con su mano derecha mientras con su mano libre se afirmada de las barras de seguridad a un lado de las puertas.

Parpadee incrédula. El acababa de salvarme... y más aun me tenía firmemente sujeta. Levanté mi rostro para darle las gracias pero su mirada me congelo.

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —siseó con su voz de ultratumba. Bien lo había hecho enfadar nuevamente— ¡es peligroso! —su venita anunciaba peligro.

Me quedé como idiota mirándolo mientras mi agarre se hacía más débil. Se veía realmente afectado.

—¡Asegúrate de agarrarte idiota! —agarró mi cabeza hundiéndola en su pecho haciendo que me aferrara a él.

—¡S-si! —pasé mi mano derecha por su espalda y me sujeté a su sweater.

—Y deja de aferrarte siempre a tu bolso, mantén tus manos libres para poder sostenerte, molesta.

¿Por qué esta tan enfadado? Pero, la combinación de los movimientos en el tren y los latidos del corazón de Sasuke, de alguna forma, me siento segura aquí. Su mano descansaba en mi cabeza cálidamente.

~.~

Un día más en el instituto. Un día más con Sasuke a mi lado.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón sentados en mi escritorio. Yo estaba estudiando mi libro de notas, mientras Sasuke estaba sentado frente a mí, con su cabeza apoyada en la palma de su mano izquierda con una pose de total aburrimiento. Bueno, él se lo buscaba ya que no estaba en su obligación seguirme a todas partes, ya había intentado alejarme y había sido imposible, así que era su decisión.

—Esos dos parece que se van a casa juntos todos los días —murmuró un chica de nuestro salón.

No estábamos solos, había otros compañeros revoloteando alrededor, y al parecer el centro de atención éramos nosotros.

—¡Que sorpresa! Yo creí que se habría cansado de ella ya.

—El tipo más temido de la escuela y la número uno de las chicas mas negadas. Ambos siempre se quedan al margen. Son una buena pareja, ¿no? Ha ha ha —continuaron con risas burlonas, miré de reojo, el grupo había crecido.

No puedo escuchar eso.

—Bien, sabéis la historia de Uchiha... así pues, ¿creéis que él ya no ha "probado un poco"? —que insultante. En serio, no quiero oír esto. Cerré mis ojos tratando de ignorar el bullicio, pero los chicos no hacían esfuerzo en hablar despacio.

Miré a Sasuke sobre mi libreta, se veía igual que al principio, aunque su flequillo ocultaba un poco sus ojos. Seguramente él no escuchaba o simplemente ignoraba los murmullos. Después de todo, a él nunca le importó lo que dijeran de él.

—Conociendo a Haruno, aunque lo haya hecho, ella no lo habría notado, ¡kyahahaha! —enterré mi rostro entre la libreta, pero un ruido seco me sobresaltó.

Cuando me di cuenta, Sasuke ya no estaba a mi lado, sino que tenía al último chico agarrado del cuello de la camisa listo para asestarle un golpe. Oh kami, esto se saldrá de control.

Me levante tan rápido que tiré mi silla al suelo.

—No, ¡Uchiha!

Intenté detenerlo, pero algo o alguien me empujo, choqué contra una mesa y caí derrumbada con mesas y sillas incluidas. Sasuke se giró a verme soltando al chico cuando vio el desastre en que había quedado. Soy la número uno en crear accidentes.

—¿Haruno? —escuché la voz de Sasuke.

~.~

—¡Estúpida! —gritó Sasuke con una venita en su frente. Tenía una botella en una mano y una pinza con la gaza en otra.

Estábamos en la enfermería, no había profesores cerca así que Sasuke me estaba curando. O eso intentaba, ¡porque era un desastre!

—¡Ah! —grité con lagrimas en los ojos— a-a-a-a-a-ouch, ¡Uchiha! —movía la gaza sin delicadeza alguna— ¡más suave por favor! ¡Ack! —puso su mano encima de mi cabeza, me agarró del cabello sujetándome para que no me moviera, ¡era un bruto!

—¡Cállate! ¡Es tu culpa! Si no hubieras interferido no estarías herida, ¡idiota!

Bien, si regalaran comida cada vez que había hecho enfadar a Sasuke, estaría realmente gorda. ¡¿Porque siempre termina enfadándose?

—Pero en serio, ¿por qué me detuviste? —preguntó Sasuke una vez calmado.

—¿Eh?

—Tu siempre actúas de manera tan ignorante. ¿Por qué no te enfadaste? ¡Me cabrea más! —dijo nuevamente furioso.

Ya veo, está molesto porque ignoré lo que decían en el salón. Pero, ¿que mas puedo hacer? Digo, estoy acostumbrada a escuchar todos los días ese tipo de cosas, enfadándome solo lograré que me molesten mas. Supongo que es mejor así.

—Ahora tú tienes un chichón en la cabeza —dijo de manera burlona mientras su mano izquierda se posaba en mi frente delicadamente. ¿Era capaz de ser así?— hmph, como una idiota —sonrió de lado.

Quedé sin respiración, ¡nunca había visto un sonrisa suya! ¡Qué demonios estaba pasando! ¡Esta siendo demasiado amable! Esas contundentes palabras, son solamente una forma de cubrir los sentimientos.

Deslizó su mano por mi cabeza tomando un mechón entre sus dedos. Luego delicadamente bajó su mano hasta mi mejilla quedándose allí por unos segundos. Cerré mis ojos ante la cálida sensación.

Dulces dedos...

—Vamos a casa, ya que tu puedes andar ahora —abrí mis ojos y lo observé. Ya no tenía su mano en mi mejilla.

Se levantó y giró rápidamente dándome la espalda.

—Ah, espe-

Quise detenerlo pero al bajar del asiento resbalé cayendo hacia adelante, agarré el brazo de Sasuke quien se giró al sentir mi agarre pero ya era tarde, caímos los dos al helado suelo, él debajo de mi abrazándome por la cintura.

Kami, nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, esta era la segunda vez que lo tenía así y la sensación que tuve e el tren volvió a mí.

Por favor, no hagas que me enamore de ti...

Sentí su respiración en mi cuello haciéndome cosquillas, levanté mi rostro y lo observé. Mala decisión, su cabello desordenado y su rostro tan cerca del mío hicieron que mi deseo creciera. Nos miramos detenidamente a los ojos, él no parecía disgustado así que respiré hondo y tomé una decisión rápidamente, quería besarlo. No importaba si era una apuesta, si todo era un sucio juego cruel y terminaba enamorándome del matón del instituto. Lo único que quería era hacer algo por mí misma, algo que realmente quería.

Me fui acercando lentamente, él no apartó su mirada de mí, lo que hacía todo aun más sensual de lo que era, y tampoco hizo ademan de detenerme, así que acorté la distancia agarrándome fuerte de su sweater, cerré mis ojos cuando sentí su respiración en mi rostro, pero no todo es tan fácil. Al parecer no soy suficiente, el sueño acabó antes de tiempo.

Su mano derecha tomó mi hombro empujándome hacia atrás, incorporándonos a ambos quedando sentados frente a frente con mis manos apoyadas en su pecho.

—¡Whoops! ¡Kami eres tan torpe! —dijo como si no hubiera pasada nada— siempre terminas en el suelo...

Me quedé en silencio observándolo, me dedicó una mirada rápida y comenzó a levantarse ofreciéndome su mano cuando estuvo de pie. Ignoré su ayuda y agaché mi rostro, ocultando mis ojos vidriosos.

"Whoops" cierto, yo estaba a punto de besarlo. ¿Que estoy haciendo? Esta relación, es un reto, un juego. Nada más que un acto de crueldad hacia una estudiante insignificante y torpe. Él ni siquiera me ve como una mujer, según los rumores lo ha hecho con montón de chicas de cursos diferentes, pero soy tan repulsiva que no quiso besarme.

Todas las chicas, menos yo. Eso me hace sentir realmente peor, aun más insignificante. Esto, me hace más daño que esas palabras crueles que dicen de mí.

Sentí pasos detrás de mí cuando salí de mi ensoñación. Era Sasuke que estaba a punto de salir de la enfermería.

—Me adelantó, te espero en la entrada —y sin nada más que aportar salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Me sentí realmente miserable. ¿Por qué no termino el juego de una vez? ¿Por qué sigo haciéndome daño? Son preguntas que rondan mi cabeza mientras que con esfuerzo me pongo de pie.

¡Soy una mártir!

~.~

—Hey, ¡Sakura! —detuve mis pasos cuando escuché la chillona voz de mi amiga. Esperé hasta que me alcanzara para reanudar mi camino— ¿te encuentras bien?

Giré mi rostro hacia ella tratando de comprender a que venía su pregunta.

—Tú eres torpe, pero hoy has alcanzado la cuota —dijo de manera directa.

Sí, admito que me he caído más veces en el día y tropezado, chocado y golpeado más veces de lo usual, pero todo tiene una respuesta. Y esa es Sasuke.

—He visto como lo evitas, ¿sucedió algo?

—No lo evito —contesté rápidamente, pero no podía engañar a mi amiga.

—Vamos, Sakura. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Debo buscar funeraria para él? —no pude evitar reír por su comentario.

—No te preocupes, Ino. No ha hecho nada, solo soy yo la que está confundiendo las cosas —Ino me miró sin comprender. Ok, he dicho más de lo que debía.

—¿Confundiendo las cosas? ¿A que te refieres? Ustedes son novios, ¿no? Aunque todo fue repentino y era casi imposible que Uchiha Sasuke saliera contigo, él te ha elegido.

Sonreí sin ganas. Sí, soy su novia porque era el reto de un examen. No me eligió porque quiso. Pero mis amigas no tienen por qué saberlo. Me darían el sermón de mi vida por aceptar algo así, y es que me lo merezco, en todo caso.

—No hagas caso. Estoy bien.

—Bueno, las chicas me esperan y pronto aparecerá don "Akuma" para arrastrarte hacia su guarida del mal —dijo riéndose— solo intenta no matarte, ¿vale? No pienses mucho y disfruta con el demonio, si aun no se aburre de ti es porque realmente te quiere. ¡Nos vemos!

Si aun sigue conmigo, es porque tiene un plazo límite para esta "relacion". Agh, no sirve de nada pensar en eso ahora. Debo llenar de agua este florero y llevarlo a la sala de profesores. Quiero irme a casa antes de que me encuentre.

Me detengo en los lavabos del pasillo, saco las flores dejándolas a un lado, abro el grifo y lleno el dichoso jarro de agua. Nuevamente soy presa de mandados, pero solo es por mi culpa. Es como dice Sasuke, nunca me enfado ni hago frente a las cosas. Me siguen utilizando y es bajo mi consentimiento. Soy realmente estúpida.

—Vamos a casa.

Pegué un saltito al escuchar la voz de Sasuke luego de haberlo evitado la mayor parte del día. El jarrón se resbaló de mis manos rompiéndose en el acto. El sonido se escuchó por todo el pasillo, pero no me di cuenta que solo estábamos nosotros dos.

—Lo siento. Hoy llegas tarde, te puedes ir a casa tu primero, ¿vale? —dije con voz algo chillona sin voltear. No quería ver su rostro— tengo que limpiar esto, así que... —escuché pasos detrás de mí. Comencé a temblar, quería que se fuera— ¡ouch! —genial, lo que me faltaba. ¿Por qué siempre uno se pincha con estas cosas?

Me quedé quieta en mi lugar, sin levantar mi rostro de los trozos rotos del jarrón, como si fuera capaz de repararlo.

—Geez, estúpida. No te limites a quedarte sentada ahí —tomó mi mano con delicadeza y trato de levantarme. Jadee avergonzada.

—¡Estoy bien! En serio, puedes irte primero —quité bruscamente mi mano y me giré. Estaba haciendo un berrinche. Soy tan estúpida.

—Está bien, ¡solo dame tu mano! —se puso a mi altura y agarró con fuerza mi mano llevándose a los labios.

Me quedé congelada en mi sitio, observando cómo sus labios se deslizaban por mis dedos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él hace esto? ¿Por qué va tan lejos en el juego? ¿Esta burlándose de mí? ¿Se está riendo por dentro? Estoy tan confundida.

—Uchiha, bésame.

Pronuncie sin pensar.

Creo que jamás en la vida se habría imaginado tales palabras de mí. Su rostro estaba a pocos centímetros del mío, sus ojos por unos segundos demostraron sorpresa.

—Bueno, porque... —continúe tratando de mantener la calma. Me miraba fijamente sin pronunciar palabra aun— soy más o menos tu novia, ¿verdad?

De alguna forma, es algo más que solo un reto. Yo... quiero ser su novia real. Lo he decidido, por primera vez lucharé por algo que quiero alcanzar. Ya no puedo dar marcha atrás, estoy totalmente enamorada de él.

—Bien, no es en esta clase de relación en la que estas especializado, ¿Uchiha? —oh no. Han llegado los chicos de la apuesta.

—Lo admito, aunque más o menos te rindieras antes, diste lo mejor de ti —dijo otro de los chicos.

—Haruno, no creerías la posibilidad de que él fuera en serio contigo, ¿verdad? Nosotros hemos estado haciendo una apuesta, la persona con peor nota en el examen, se vería obligado a salir contigo —confesó el que había iniciado todo.

Observé a Sasuke de reojo, tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, pero no me miraba.

—En otras palabras eres parte de la apuesta...

—Ya lo sabía —anuncie mirando el suelo. Era hora de hablar con la verdad— mientras que todos estabais discutiendo sobre la apuesta lo escuche por casualidad —Sasuke giró su rostro hacia mi sorprendido.

—Huh, ¿que es esto? ¿Así que lo sabías y aun así saliste con él? —dijo el chico a punto de reírse— eres realmente estúpida.

Lo sabía, pero a pesar de esto, yo de verdad quería estar con él mucho más tiempo...

—Sí, soy una estúpida —dije con voz cortada.

Ya no había caso hacerme la fuerte. Todos los que estaban en el pasillo se estaban divirtiendo conmigo. Estaba humillada, con Sasuke frente a mí, quedando como una idiota que no tiene vida, que que aprovecha la oportunidad de tener un novio por medio de una apuesta. ¿Que mas daba si lloraba delante de todos? Ya no había caso.

—Ah, los chicos están molestando a Sakura otra vez —escuché decir a las chicas.

—¡Dejadla ya! Sakura es demasiado tímida para estar rodeada por tantos hombres.

—¡Tíos fuisteis demasiado lejos esta vez! —Tenten golpeo al chico que se estaba riendo tirándolo al suelo. Estaba realmente furiosa.

—¡Tu! —Ino se acercó a Sasuke quien seguía de rodillas en el suelo— ¡¿crees que es divertido lastimarla? —Sasuke no la miró, tenía su flequillo ocultando parte de sus ojos— ¿no ha tenido suficiente aguantando todo lo que se ha dicho de ella por estar contigo? ¡Eres un idiota!

—Vámonos, Sakura. Vamos a casa —Hinata se acercó a mi tendiéndome una mano. Ino se acercó abrazándome y llevándome arrastras hacia la salida.

Eso fue todo a lo que pude aspirar. Se acabo mi relación con Sasuke.

~.~

Me pase parte de la noche llorando. No sé muy bien porque, al final fui yo quien se buscó todo este embrollo, pero llegué a pensar que Sasuke no estaba del todo mintiendo. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, hay gente que sabe mentir muy bien y siendo yo tan menudamente torpe cualquiera podría engañarme. Sobre todo él, su rostro inexpresivo no ayuda a ver más allá.

Bien, nuevo día en el instituto. La rutina comienza, solo que a partir de hoy, tendré que ir a casa sola, ya no habrá nadie quien me defienda ni alguien que me proteja en el tren.

El pasillo está repleto de estudiantes, espero no encontrarme con los chicos de ayer.

Caminé arrastrando mis pies con todo el esfuerzo del mundo sobre mis hombros, mi bolso apenas lo sujetaba con la punta de los dedos arrastrándolo con pereza, escondí mi rostro con mi flequillo e ignoré a todos. Solo veía los pies de las personas para no chocar.

Cuando escuché murmullos levanté un poco mi vista y me encontré con Sasuke de frente, a solo unos pasos. También llevaba su rostro oculto bajo su flequillo siempre inexpresivo. No sé si me habrá visto, supongo que sí, pero al pasar por mi lado rozo a penas mi hombro izquierdo sin dirigirme una sola palabra, ni siquiera una mirada. Vaya, ni eso me merezco de él.

Nada para decirme... después de todo solo fue un reto para él. Enfadándote conmigo y siendo amable conmigo. Todas las veces que hemos estado juntos, todo eso, ¿fue una mentira?

Detuve mis pasos y giré mi rostro observando su espalda, caminaba pesadamente. ¿Que fue todo eso para él? La sonrisa que pude conocer, todas las veces que me acariciaba y cuidaba, ¿todo era mentira?

No puede ser...

Tome valor, respiré hondo y giré mi cuerpo. Una vez más, lo intentaría solo una vez más, me humillaría y quedaría en evidencia delante de todos los cursos, pero no creeré de ninguna manera que a él no le importo.

Corrí tras él hasta alcanzarlo.

—Mentiroso —dije al tiempo que me lanzaba hacia él abrazándolo por la espalda. Sentir como su cuerpo se tenso, deteniendo sus pasos.

No dijo palabra alguna, solo se quedo allí, de pie conmigo detrás. Apoyé mi rostro en su fuerte espalda y comencé a llorar mientras me desahogaba.

—El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos... no era solo un reto, ¿verdad? —dije lloriqueando— la forma en la que actuabas tan claramente, se que has intentado ocultar como te sientes. Llegaste a gustarme tal y como eres y entonces me dejaste. Eres muy astuto —continúe con mi monologo— y muy cruel —tomé aire y hundí mi rostro nuevamente y dije lo que sentía en ese momento— quédate conmigo, Uchiha, para siempre.

Cerré mis ojos esperando alguna risa o lo que sea que pudiera salir de él, pero nada. Este idiota estaba haciendo que mis nervios colapsaran.

—Aquí tienes un consejo, ¡no puedes decir "no"! —chillé, citando sus propias palaras de cuando me pidió-obligó salir con él.

Me aferre a él, mis manos estaban rodeando su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza, temiendo que se negara y no pudiera tenerlo así para mí otra vez.

—No haré caso si te arrepientes —escuché su voz amortiguada por su espalda.

Me sobresalte al oírlo, mis ojos se abrieron como huevos y me quedé tan tiesa como una tabla. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso?

De pronto lo supe, sentí su cuerpo girar hacia mí, me tomó por los hombros e inclinó hacia mi rostro estampando sus labios contra mi boca.

Creo que jamás había sentido tal vértigo. ¡Fue como una montaña rusa! Su otra mano estaba en mi cintura aferrándome a él, mientras yo lo agarré por el sweater del instituto, cerrando mis ojos y lloriqueando como una magdalena.

—Después de todo, pensé que estábamos por encima de la apuesta. Pero al final, te hice llorar. No fui capaz de decirte nada —tomó mi rostro entre sus manos mirándome tan cálidamente que me derretí— pero si está bien, no quiero ser parte de otra apuesta, y no me alejare de ti. Así que, no te arrepientas, porque no te dejare ir —sentencio suavemente cerca de mis labios para luego volver a besarme.

Besando a la persona que amo. Un beso que dice "te quiero" sin palabras.

—Desde ahora, nosotros lo haremos todos los días —dijo contra mis labios— no dejaré de besarte...

¡Aww! ¡¿Este era el matón del instituto?

Bueno, todos tenemos un lado oscuro, un lado del cual a veces nos avergonzamos, un lado que mantenemos en secreto para el resto del mundo, un lado que evitamos hasta encontrar a esa persona capaz de sacar lo bueno de ti.

~.~

En otra parte del instituto...

—¿Huh? ¡Hey! ¡¿No es esta el casillero de Uchiha? —preguntó un chico.

—¿Ah-ah? Aw, ¡tío! ¡Lo tengo mal! —respondió el que estaba abriendo la taquilla.

Unas cuantas hojas cayeron al suelo.

—Que-

—¿Este es el examen...? —ambos chicos se miraron sorprendidos.

—Están todos en blanco.

—Entonces... el iba a aceptar el desafío desde el principio.

—Asi que, él intencionalmente anotó...

—¡¿0 puntos? —chillaron ambos.

Fin

* * *

><p>Ohayou! Son las 8 AM, estoy perezosa y apurada subiendo este One shot. Lo escribí ayer por la noche, mis ojitos se me cerraban así que disculpen si tiene errores, esta vez no lo leí una segunda vez, está tal cual salió. Ustedes dirán...<p>

Bien, se acerca el año nuevo! Hay mucho movimiento y un montón de gente por todas las calles, me estreso de solo asomar la nariz, asi que tengo un par de días para avanzar con mi otra historia. Sophie da saludos y espera verlos de nuevo para el próximo año, hahaha! Gracias a esas personitas que han agregado al Facebook {la dirección está en el perfil} para la próxima historia les contare sobre el lio de esta cuenta. Para los que no sepan {fans de sasuxsaku que no han leído mi otra historia y no están enteradas de nosotras} somos dos chicas, primas. Pero eso para la próxima, ok?

Les dejo un regalin. Quizás muchas ya lo han escuchado pero por ahí hay quienes que no. Son dos audios del "Oh! Naruto Nippon" están con sub. Uno es de Sasuke {Noriaki-san} haciendo una confesión de amor. Amo su voz! Y el otro es el Oiroke No Jutsu {sexy no jutsu} muy divertido. Me partí de la risa cuando lo escuche hace nos años. La voz de Kakashi es demasiado sensual, quede con un trauma! （●＾o＾●）Y el sexy no jutsu de Orochimaru, oh kami, en serio jamás volvi a mirarlo igual hahaha! Kujira-san es muy simpatica.

http:/ www. / watch?v=m1_6WyFj6PI&NR=1

http:/ www. / watch?v=vg34em1Z-I0&feature=related

Bueno, los dejo! Sean felices! Y que tengan un lindo fin de año ^^

Ja ne!


End file.
